


【锤基】殊途同归

by KouliuLAN



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouliuLAN/pseuds/KouliuLAN
Summary: Odinson的家族世代都是出色的格兰芬多，然而Loki·Odinson作为家族的小儿子，却与兄弟反目，在分院仪式当天，成为了一名斯莱特林。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狮院锤×蛇院基  
> HP AU，私设有，微全员向。全文经过整体修改，可能与原文有不同。

Loki随着人群的队伍走过石铺地板，轻轻拍掉肩膀上蹭过的细小灰尘，目光在新生当中流离了一下，有不少的人小声私语，向他这里投向视线。之前在列车上确实有几个新生试图和他搭话，当他果断的拒绝亦或是直接与对方擦肩而过之后，就再没人大胆地去摆着一张傻笑的脸和他说话。

本来他不该是一个人坐这趟列车，即使他依旧拥有Odinson家族专用的隔间，但他的身边应该坐着另外一个男人。意外的是Loki从未有过如此的轻松，他望着身边空荡的位置，想着自己的哥哥是如何地气急败坏，怎么也止不住脸上的笑容。

石浦地板过后是便是豪华的餐厅，四张长桌边围坐着四个学院的学生们，悬浮半空的蜡烛熠熠发光。再夺目的装饰也比不过那道从格兰芬多长桌上投来的视线，比任何一个新生的偷窥都要来的剧烈刺人，不痛，却有些隐隐发痒，让Loki不由自主地看向格兰芬多的长桌。

探究、不解、愤怒。

对方眼中的情绪清楚地传达进Loki的大脑，使他笑的更加肆意。

“Loki·Odinson.”

教授握着手中的羊皮纸，清楚地报着他的名字，或许因为这个名字后面的姓氏，他得到了部分的注目洗礼，而那道视线依旧强烈，带着至深的执念。

Loki感到了莫名的愉悦。

抬脚走向四角凳，分院帽直直悬在他的头顶，照下一片阴影，帽子上那条宽宽的裂缝动了动，最终没能触碰到Loki黑色的头发，便宏声喊道：

“斯莱特林。”

长桌上属于斯莱特林含蓄矜持的掌声逐渐响起，夹杂着讶异吵杂的讨论声，所有人的注意都在这个新生的斯莱特林身上。他带着一个代表着格兰芬多荣耀的姓氏，将世代都是格兰芬多的伟大家族拖入了斯莱特林的怀抱。

Lok·Odinsoni却是个天生的斯莱特林。他们猜忌、惊讶，看似令人无法理解的事情，在Loki脸上丝毫没有表现出来，他做出理所当然的模样，坐在斯莱特林的长桌前。直到下一个新生戴上分院帽，周围才勉强安静下来。

“Odinson？”Loki听见坐在自己身边的人咕哝了一句，他侧头看向对方，入眼是一个黑发的少女，印象中他们在列车里似乎有过一次照面，只不过对方和他一样都没有兴趣去和别人对话，径直穿过了最前面的车厢。

“你是Loki·Odinson？”对方扬起一个不以为意的笑容，“我还以为Odinson家的人都是格兰芬多。”

Loki耸肩，对这样的评价习以为常，他对这种疑问抱有不满，但眼前的人没有其他人那种异样的目光，她仿佛将这件事情当做一个普通的话题，语气中带着些许调侃，但并没有到让Loki不适的程度。

“很抱歉让你失望了，我只会是斯莱特林。”

“Well，但你哥哥不是，他看起来对你的分院结果很不满意。”

她下巴微抬，示意Loki去看向格兰芬多的长桌，刚好那个金发的男人面对着他们，海蓝色的双眸炙热地盯着他们所在的位置。

Loki这才第二次与男人对视，他的兄长正以近似愤怒的目光看着自己，似乎自从他踏进餐厅的那一刻对方就没有从他的身上移开过视线，偌大的餐厅中这股怒火在Loki的皮肤上燃烧，比第一次对视更加猛烈，几乎就要将他吞没。Loki却为此兴奋，好整以暇地给予回望，张了张嘴无声地说着。

——Hi，brother.

“你一点也不担心是吗。”身边的少女百般无聊地用叉子叉了一块牛排放进自己面前的盘子里。

此时分院仪式已经结束，所有人都去品尝眼前的各种美食。明亮微暖的烛光下聊天声四起，只有斯莱特林的长桌静谧地异常，偶尔有低年级的学生小声讨论。

Loki反问：“我为什么要担心？”

“你哥哥，一副要杀了你的样子。”黑发的少女嘴里咬着口牛排，囫囵吞下，她可能是所有斯莱特林中最没有礼仪可言的那一个。咽下食物，她才吐出清晰的句子，“我叫Valkyrie.”

哦，他不会的。

Loki没有回答Valkyrie，对Loki而言，就算他要摘掉自己名字后面Odinson这个姓，他的兄长也不会对他做出任何实质性的伤害，如果仅仅是因为分院结果，还不至于让他的哥哥对他仇敌相待。他的所作所为早就比恶作剧要糟糕百倍，心中对自己的顽劣最清楚不过。

但他享受于对方的注目，愉悦到血液加速，便再也停不下自己试图激怒对方的行为。

一切都是Thor·Odinson自己造成的结果。

“那是你弟弟。”

另一边的格兰芬多进行着同样的问话，似乎将他们兄弟混在一起当做话题是理所当然的事情。

“看起来性格不怎么样。”Clint不知道拿了哪里的炸薯片，嘴里咬出脆响还不忘对那个黑发的斯莱特林新生做出评价。

“他不是我弟弟。”Thor见Loki真的没再看他，愤愤地收回目光，最终犹豫了一会儿否认了Clint的话，这样的回答让身边几位好友都面面相觑，没人会想到Thor竟然直接拒绝承认和Loki的关系，一个分院结果甚至比血脉亲人还要重要。

但也没有人会知道Odinson家的兄弟间发生过什么，更没有人会想象看起来如此高傲自满的一个人曾经是兄弟两个中最为乖巧安静的孩子。

想到这些让Thor的手脚发凉，手里握了许久透着银光的刀叉都渗着冰冷，眼前的烤牛排还散发着香味，他却怎么也提不起食欲。从Loki进来的那一刻他的注意力都被夺走，此刻才看见长桌尾部的少女面色冷淡，没有施舍给Thor即使是一个眼神。

Thor的脖子上有道无形的枷锁，勒住了咽喉，无法言语，他内心的愧疚几乎就要脱口而出，却又被喉间的枷锁生生压了回去。

Jane Foster。他的前女友。

在Thor的认知当中，Jane和他的分手是Loki使然，但在他和对方的最后一次交谈中，Jane看他的神色复杂的难以理解，没有怨言、没有生气，仅仅是一个复杂的、困惑的眼神，紧接着就是对方坚定拒绝的态度。

他的脑子里一团乱，所有的事情搅在一起带来的只剩下巨大的焦躁和愤怒，嘴里吃的食物索然无味，每每想要出声说些什么，最后顺应思想缠绕在舌尖即将脱口而出的永远都是那个一成不变的单词。

——Loki


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章盾铁涉及

爱情会随着全身的血液，像思想一般迅速通过了五官四肢，使每一个器官发挥双倍的效能。

朝夕的日光散发着明暖的温度，一定的时间、一定的情景下，产生的感觉就宛如爱情般美好，却又有些许不同。

刚进入霍格沃兹的Thor还未熟悉身边的人，相比Steve Rogers和其他几个伙伴，他更早认识Jane Foster，几个斯莱特林的同级生嘴里用贬低的话语对着栗发少女发出讽刺和嘲笑，Thor注意到少女紧紧握着拳头，眼中撑着怒火和不甘，终于在其中一个学生的侮辱下将拳头硬伤了对方的鼻梁，好笑的是明明另一只手就抓着魔杖，她偏偏要用这种麻瓜的方式进行报复，就好像当对方的鼻子被自己打到出血后会更加解气。

接下来Thor在没有思考的情况下挡在了Jane的面前，那几个男生就快要将咒语脱口而出了，Thor不知道那会是什么恶劣的玩笑，但无论如何也不能让那些咒语落在一个刚入学没多久的女孩子身上。

英雄救美的场景让说了一半咒语的人闭上了嘴，眼神在Thor身上转了一圈只能讪讪作罢，他们不想与Odinson扯上关系，更不想只是因为欺负一个泥巴种而发生什么家族之间的牵扯。

“谢谢你。”

Thor看着少女向他道谢，脸上没有任何惊慌和害怕，带着淡淡的微笑。也是，怎么会有呢？对方可是在被羞辱之后一拳打上别人鼻梁的格兰芬多。

这样的女孩在Thor眼里变得特殊起来。勇敢却不失温柔大方。

“他们为什么这么对你？”Thor刚入学，并不理解为什么就连新生之间都会有这样的矛盾冲突。

“因为我是麻瓜生的孩子，”她耸耸肩，对此表示无奈，随后对着Thor伸出手，“我叫Jane，Jane Foster.”

Thor握向Jane的手，回以笑容：“Thor·Odinson.”

泥巴种。

这是当初那几个斯莱特林的同级生用在Jane身上的单词，也是她最不能忍受的羞辱。

而Loki曾不止一次从口中吐出这个恶劣的词，那也是Thor第一次认识到自己的弟弟是一个多么傲慢自大的人。

壁炉不时蹦着噼啪的火花，红色的火舌舔着黝黑的木炭，Thor坐在沙发前看着火光燃烧，今晚的分院仪式在他的脑中反复重现，他甚至来不及脱下身上格兰芬多的袍子，眼前满是Loki满眼的得意、Jane的漠然不理以及学生们对Loki的讶异和不解，他自己都记不清有多久没和Loki像以前一样愉快的交流了，当他意识到Loki从一开始就在欺骗他，甚至在看见对方进入了斯莱特林，他就无法允许自己去和自己的弟弟如小时候一样相处。

“Thor，你已经坐在这里很久了，”Steve Rogers在他身边坐了下来，“明天你还有训练。”

“我知道。”

Thor烦闷地撑着脑袋，他没有心情去关心魁地奇比赛的训练，本来做一名击球手去参加魁地奇是一件能令他开心的事，但此时此刻他无论如何也没法顺利的展开笑容。

气氛在Thor做完回答之后就冷却下来，即使壁炉的火光依旧烧得旺盛，温暖舒心。他们没人先开口，Steve永远不会做触碰伙伴内心痛处的那一个人，他心里很清楚Thor因为弟弟的事情烦恼，却不打算开口询问，除非对方主动开口。

“你和……Stark，是怎么相处的？”Thor紧锁着眉头，犹豫了片刻才憋出一个问题。

Steve没想到Thor会问出这样的话，但这确实不难推测，Tony Stark是个比他们低一个年级的斯莱特林，高年级的所有人都见过那个天才小少爷在分院仪式那天差点将分院帽狠狠摔在地上的惊世之举，他可能是史上唯一一个不满自己分院结果的小巫师，而事实上，这也确实将两个关系颇好的挚友分在了两个学院。

“这不一样，Thor，”Steve叹了口气，他小幅度地摇头否定了对方的话，“我和Tony的关系从没有改变过。”

Steve没有告诉Thor其实他希望有所改变，但这几乎是不可能发生的，他承认自己在某些方面胆小畏缩，似乎走近一步就是万丈深渊，Tony和他的关系永远只能停留在朋友、伙伴，而中间隔着那面看不见的墙，他甚至不敢吐露真心。

“你为什么要这么仇视你弟弟？我记得我们刚认识的时候你还经常提起他。”Steve依旧记得面前的人当初对自己弟弟的那份宠爱，从那双眼中就可以看出Thor有多么的喜爱Loki，他有时候都有点怀疑这份亲人间的爱意是否正常。

而不是像现在这样，一说到“Loki”这个名字就仿佛点燃了火线。

Thor张了张嘴，又重新低下头，没有对上Steve的视线，想要到嘴边的诉苦在舌尖绕了一圈又被缓缓咽下，最终还是没能吐出一个字。

“……我明天会去训练。”

Thor起身，脱下了身上的格兰芬多法袍，没有正面回答Steve的话。

“希望你可以恢复状态，不然我就要考虑换一位击球手参加今年的魁地奇了。”Steve嘴角弯起一个细小的弧度，有时候这种话比安慰来的更加有效，他看见Thor抓着袍子的拳头松下力道，舒展开眉头。

“我会的。”Thor愣了愣，转头对他们的球队队长回以笑容。

第二天Thor就带着飞天扫帚去了魁地奇球场，晨间清风不算太过寒冷，基本上所有球员都已经在场上集合了，Thor在当中看见了一个陌生的面孔。

“Thor，”Steve把身边的男孩向前推了一步，向走来的Thor说道，“这是我们新来的找球手，Peter Parker。”

Thor看着眼前这个棕发的男孩，对方的在见到他的第一眼似乎还有些无以名状的兴奋，但看到Peter尚且稚嫩的五官，他微微锁起了眉头。

“一年级？”

按规定来说学院每一届魁地奇报名应该是一周后开始，然后进行选拔，而不是在开学第二天就找了一个人来担当这么重要的角色，更何况还是个一年级的孩子，这虽说是一项有趣且著名的运动，但同时也具有一定的危险性。

Steve看出了Thor的担心，笑了笑：“放轻松，Thor，他的飞行技术非常好，我见识过的，而且Tony也亲自教过他一些。”

看来是Stark推荐过来的孩子。Thor回想了一下上一届魁地奇格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛，Tony Stark作为找球手第一次参加，那样的飞行技术确实可以获得非常高的称赞。

“你好Thor学长，我从入学前就在Stark学长那里听说了你的事，尤其是去年的比赛实在是太精彩了，我真想亲眼看一看。”

Peter的话匣子被打开之后，其他的队员都露出了一副无奈的的神情，几乎是每个人都被这个男孩这样夸赞了一遍，反而让人有些不好意思，不过Thor倒是很乐意听见这样的称赞，他微笑着爽朗的拍了拍Peter的肩膀。

“Well，今年你也可以自己比赛了。”

被这样鼓舞的Peter微微抬头，脸上激动自豪地神色久久没有散去。

队员们拿着扫帚往球场中央走，Clint快步走到Thor身边用手肘顶了一下他的胳膊：“还是你哄孩子有一套。”

Thor笑了笑，他总不能说自己在和Loki产生裂痕之前一直是以哥哥的身份照顾着弟弟，从小如此，以前的他从没有想过会有一天能和Loki发生无法避免无法和解的分歧和矛盾。

格兰芬多的训练持续了两个小时有余，Thor承认这个新来的一年级生确实有着很不错的飞行技术，如果加以练习一定会是个出色的找球手。

“Stark学长？”

Thor被Peter这一声吸引了注意，Tony Stark就像是个例外，他游走在格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间，骨子里透着那种对自己的自信和骄傲，但就没有像其他蛇院的人一样对格兰芬多充满了反感。

这个身着斯莱特林长袍的巫师向Peter走去，看样子是来看一看自己教出来的“学生”，顺便和Steve聊上几句，Thor一直不明白他们两个人的关系怎样维持，明明之后的每年魁地奇都会成为对手，明明每一个学期都要为自己学院的宝石进行争夺。Thor曾经见过Steve和Tony的吵架矛盾，每一次都是一副从不让步的样子，但事后却又可以像现在这样站在一起聊的愉快。

不像是——

Thor的目光定在走在Tony身后的人身上，紧紧握住了手中的扫帚，一股力量止住了他的脚步和声音。

而那人眸子中那抹靓丽的绿色此刻显得如此刺眼，他等着对方一步步走近，看着那张带着笑的嘴缓缓张开，吐出他许久未听见过的声音。

语气中带着笑意和轻佻的句子似乎和分院仪式上那句无声的话重合在一起，响在Thor的耳边。

“Hi，brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

Odinson家的孩子都是天赋异禀，但在性格上就有些迥异不同，就像在家族的聚会上，Thor很明显是容易融入氛围的那一个。

Loki习惯了在聚会的角落一个人独处，他有着这个年龄的孩子不该有的安静和乖巧。餐桌上美食遍、斛光交错都与他无关，而每一次在这种场合中第一个向他搭话的永远都是Thor。

这个哥哥尽到了兄长所有该尽的职责，当他发现自己的弟弟总是独自一人，他就会从众人的聊天嬉笑中溜出来去陪伴那个黑发的男孩，而Thor也总是在那对翠绿的眼眸注视下最先开口，想要给他们兄弟间制造些话题——

Loki.

“Loki.”

Thor眉头紧锁，黑发的少年脸上扬着令他生厌的笑容，不再是当时那个在他面前听话懂事的男孩，不再是他的弟弟。

年少的Loki偶尔会有些淘气的举动，但尚可以原谅。他或许会偷偷品尝餐桌上的美酒，在自己搭话之前又悄悄放下酒杯，翡翠一般的绿眸望向自己，开口时脸上的神情腼腆而且纯真，为他哥哥的到来而感到开心。同时也会为自己的不合群而感到担忧，那双眼睛会看向Thor在聚会上认识的人们，向Thor发出询问自己是不是也该和哥哥一样融入进人群当中。

或许我该认识一下你的朋友。

“或许我该认识一下你的朋友？”Loki咧嘴笑着，“你不是一直想让我看看你的小伙伴们，我现在还记得你谈论到他们的时候那张愚蠢的脸露出的表情。”

他当着所有人的面，毫无顾忌地说出难听羞辱的话语，几乎攻击了在场所有的人，脸上却没有任何惧色，看见Thor没有回话，只是用溢满了愤怒的双眼瞪着他，Loki便再也停不下他的嘴巴。

“不过很可惜我没法骑着扫帚和你还有你的朋友们参加这个运动，你真的希望我参加吗？”

“够了，Loki。”

“哦，我差点忘了你希望我是一个格兰芬多，我说的对吗？亲爱的哥哥。”

“I'm not you brother！”Thor打断了Loki，对方的胡言乱语分明是在提醒他自己的弟弟早已不同往日，嘴里随便就能吐出恶言，对所有人都是那副高傲自大的模样。

这样的Loki他不接受。

Thor的声音几近怒吼，现在所有人都将视线转向两个Odinson。而Loki仅仅只是愣了一瞬，随后便笑了笑，他的内心甚至感觉不到悲伤，反而是兴奋膨胀沾满了他的身体。

“我当然不是，你的弟弟是个总是跟在你身后的可怜虫。”Loki耸肩，Thor从对方的脸上看见了一丝讥讽和如释重负。

眼看着这个处在爆发边缘的金发男人已经上前抓住了Loki的衣领想要掐死自己的弟弟，距离他最近的Steve立刻拦在了两个人中间。一边的队员也跟着拉住了Thor。

“等等…Loki？虽然不知道你们之间发生了什么，但在这里打起来不是个好主意，而且你才刚入学，你也不希望你们学院的宝石因为你被扣光吧？”

Steve成功阻止了Loki开口想要继续激怒Thor的行为，他已经大概了解了Loki的性格，更不会让两个兄弟再这样造成冲突，他向一边的Tony递了一个眼神，希望对方可以把这位不请自来的斯莱特林新生带走。

Tony见着自己带过来的学弟没有一点愧疚，明明刚刚都被对方死死攥在手中也还是没有住嘴的意思，伸手拍在Loki的肩头示意对方适可而止。

本来他是准备一个人来球场，半路被这个一年级的新生拦住，他一眼便认出了这个挂着Odinson姓氏的斯莱特林，听着对方询问能不能和他一起去球场，脸上的不怀好意的笑容太过明显让他都有点好奇对方是准备搞出什么乱子。

虽然结果确实没让他失望，但要是牵涉到学院的扣分，他有必要停止一下这次无伤大雅的小矛盾。

Loki的绿眼睛扫过Thor的脸，对方的愤怒在Steve拦住他们的时候就戛然而止，情绪像是突然被切断，沉默地看向他，面露探究。

但是除了Loki似乎就没有人察觉到Thor的转变有些快的异常，他们顾着调解这里一触即发的氛围，而不是去关注每个人的表情。

退后一步躲开了Tony搭在他肩上的手，Loki笑着离开了球场，就像是被Tony和Steve成功劝说那样一言不发地离开。

Tony也不急着回去，见气氛缓和下来，他才揽过Peter对着Steve说道：“你应该谢谢我送了你一个这么好的找球手，好队长，即使我本来是打算让他成为我们学院的球员。”

Steve叹了口气，笑笑回应：“谢谢你，Tony。”

听着这么无趣的回答Tony兴致缺缺地摆手，随便说了几句就和Loki一样走出了球场，临走前看了一眼依旧站在原地的Thor，这个刚才还脾气暴躁的格兰芬多低着头，不知道在想什么。

“不要告诉我你对你哥哥做了什么，我可不希望你因为这个让我们学院的宝石减少。”

上课之前Tony在一年级魔咒课的教室门口遇见了Loki，想起格兰芬多的那个傻大个在球场的模样，他还是给了Loki一次提醒。

Loki拿着魔杖和课本准备进教室的脚步一顿，回了Tony一个看起来十分无害的微笑，这让Tony有些头皮发麻，自从他见过这个小骗子几句话就把另一个Odinson惹怒的场面，他对这个新晋斯莱特林就没有信任度可言了。

“你做了什么？”Tony顿了几秒还是决定问一问。

“如果你指的是学院的宝石，斯莱特林的沙漏一点也不会减少，”Loki拿着书本往教室里看了一眼，确定还没有上课之后转身面向Tony继续说道：“相信我，我什么都没做。”

Tony这一回从Loki的脸上没有看见任何谎言的迹象，只看见了对方漂亮的眼睛里一闪即逝的期待和幸灾乐祸。

但更多剩下的是他不太能看懂的情绪。

“我只是说出了实话。”Loki最后一句话在Tony听起来有些轻飘飘的。

好吧。Tony心想，他可能知道了一个天大的秘密。


	4. Chapter 4

Thor讨厌Loki。

这已经是从开学以来所有人都知道的事情，他们知道两兄弟在魁地奇训练场上有一次争吵，也看见了几次来自Loki有意无意地挑衅，几乎每一次都能轻而易举地挑起Thor的怒火。

这也成为了别人眼中所猜测的，Thor讨厌Loki的理由。

一个总是口吐恶语的人足以引起别人的厌恶，但Thor愤怒的原由并不仅仅是因为这个，他甚至不在乎Loki用了什么样的方法羞辱了Jane，不在乎对方进入了哪个学院。短短几个月内唯一能让他心头产生愤恨纠结的只是因为他印象中稚嫩的男孩成为了现在这副摸样。

“Thor.”

餐厅内剩下的人不多，这个时间大多数人都选择在宿舍或者图书馆甚至是隐秘的地点学习或者玩耍。

Thor便在餐厅思考出了神，直到有人唤回他的神智。

“……Jane？”Thor有些惊讶，他以为对方不会再主动找他说话了。

胸前抱着本厚重的书籍，Jane Foster看着Thor这种讶异的表情微微挑起眉毛，将手里的书摆在Thor面前：“教授找你，关于你的魔药课成绩。”

又大又厚的书封标题上“药剂”这个词刺痛了Thor的双眼，脸上的五官就快要因为这本书皱在一起了。

Thor的成绩一直不错，魔药课也不会太差，但比起飞行课这一类的门科就要弱很多，成绩勉强可以达到A，但令Thor苦恼的是如果他想要在毕业之后成为傲罗的话，魔药课的成绩就不能仅仅只是停留在A。

“我马上去，谢谢你，Jane。”Thor也没有多余心思想着要去和Jane谈一些关于他们之间的事情，拿起桌上的书便要往教授办公室走去。

“关于Loki，”Jane突然出声，看着Thor因为她简单的一句话就停住脚步，继续道：“你知道我和你分手的原因并不是因为他，对吧。”

Jane一直都是那个四年前把侮辱他的小巫师打出鼻血的那个格兰芬多，不可能仅仅因为Loki的几句话就放弃爱情，她也不会受任何人影响改变自己的想法，一切都是由她自己决定的。

Thor清楚这一点。

却不愿意承认。

感觉手里的书变得更加重了些，Thor草草应了一句离开了餐厅。

Jane盯着Thor的背影，长出一口气，她从来没有告诉Thor自己为什么决定离开，她更不希望因为自己的事情而让Thor的生活发生变化。

她曾经和Loki有一次不太愉快的交谈。

那是Loki还未入学的时候，她被邀请去了Odinson家做客，虽然不是第一次和Thor一起回家，但却是最后一次，原因就是那位年龄尚小的Loki·Odinson。

这个黑发的男孩子有着一双令人着迷的绿色眼眸，尚且稚嫩的面容透着几分俊俏。明明是个可爱的孩子，Jane却从那双翡翠一样的眼中看到了不该属于他那个年龄的情绪。狡黠的目光中那股子高傲就像是天生的，所有人面前装出一副温雅的样子又偏偏对她有着过分的敌意。

Jane十分清楚来到Thor的家里就必须遭受这个男孩的嘲讽和冷眼相待，一开始她并不在意，可是那一次她和Loki的谈话变得和以往的几次不太一样。

“你是个泥巴种，”Loki撞见Jane从他身边走过，开口喊住了她，只有Thor不在的时候他才会如此毫不掩饰。

“我听说你的父母都是麻瓜？Thor的眼光真的越来越差了。”

这不是Jane第一次从Loki嘴里听见这种话，但是泥巴种这个词是第一次从对方口中吐出，如果让时间倒流，Jane绝对不会给予Loki任何回应。

“我以为你一直对我不满就是这个原因。”

Jane定定的看着Loki，她一直以为Loki早就知道她是个麻瓜种，才会三番两次对她冷嘲热讽，没想到并不是。

“看来在脑子不好这方面你也确实是和Thor般配。”

Loki下巴微抬，脸上扬起讥诮傲慢的笑容。

“你知道你有多么无知吗？你每一次来到这里，除了Thor还有谁会对你笑脸相迎？”

这话戳中了Jane的痛处，在Odinson家没有人会真正承认她和Thor的情侣关系，或许Frigga会对她表示友好，但她心里非常明白自己和这个家庭的格格不入。

“你想说的只有这个？”Jane保持着脸上的神色，不在对方面前漏出一点破绽。

Loki的表情冷了下来：“我只是想说，你早该意识到Thor在同情你。”

“你说什么？”

“你听见我说的了。”Loki又露出了那种笑。

“你不是Thor，也不能左右他的想法。”Jane本能地不喜欢Loki脸上的笑容，就像是看透了她的内心，直直地刺向她的心脏，冰冷渗人。

“我当然不能。”

Loki耸肩，他往一边走了两步让开了刚刚挡住对方的道路，倚靠在墙边，视线没有再在Jane的身上徘徊，而是看向别的地方。

“可是一个自负的、愚蠢的人，根本不可能明白爱情和同情之间的区别。”

Jane听出话语中刻意加重的词语，听起来充满了恶劣的嘲讽和贬低，那一刻她明白对方并不是在和自己说话，她顺着Loki的目光看去，唯一能看见只是眼前的那头耀眼的金发。

——以及一双溢满了错愕和惊讶的海蓝色双眸。

Jane Foster清楚的记得那是Thor第一次，看清自己弟弟的真面目。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *只有在考试之前我才有动力更新（好吧我就是懒，我悔过


	5. Chapter 5

“我说错了吗？Brother.”

Thor眼前的Loki依旧是记忆力可爱稚嫩的模样，用他那双漂亮的翡翠眼眸看着他，却有着不属于一个孩童的狡诈和自傲，看起来就好像Thor从未认识过自己的弟弟，陌生而且令人生厌。

“Loki，你在说什么？”

Thor的眉间紧紧皱在一起，他不敢相信刚才和他在餐桌上谈笑的人此刻用着近乎嘲笑的目光打量着自己，仿佛在看一个天大的笑话。

Loki站直了自己的身体，他看见Thor的眼中蔓延开的疑惑，海一样的虹膜倒映着他脸上还未来及收起的笑容，这种异常的感觉翻滚着向Loki袭来，炙热迅速地爬上他的皮肤。

或许自己早该这么做了。他想。

“我说，你只是个自负、没有智商、没有理智的蠢货。”

Thor清楚的记得那天Loki都说了些什么，他意识到自己一直在被耍的团团转，他的弟弟是个彻头彻尾的骗子，那个他所喜爱的弟弟，只是眼前这个性格恶劣的讨厌鬼伪造出来的一个巨大的假象。

“你看到了，Thor，你的弟弟从来都不是什么好人，一切不过是你的自以为是——”

“How dare you…HOW DARE YOU！！”

Thor几乎是下一秒就掐住了Loki的喉咙，力量大到Loki的脊背在墙壁上撞得生疼，发出了一声闷哼。被欺骗的愤怒吞噬着Thor的理智，他用最粗暴的方式制止了Loki说话的权力，拒绝再从对方口中听到任何单词。

这个该死的，胆敢欺骗他的家伙——

“Thor！”Jane抓住了Thor的手腕，“停下，我们需要谈谈。”

“咳……”

Loki差点窒息的声音和Jane的话让Thor及时松了手，他看着滑坐在地上剧烈咳嗽的男孩，沉默了许久，强迫自己冷静下来，最后只是选择转身带着Jane离开，他一刻一秒也不愿意看着这个欺瞒了他无数次的人。

然而令Thor更加没有想到的是Jane竟然在这之后和他提出了分手，当栗发的少女用他从来没见过的神色看着他时，Thor就意识到问题可能只是仅仅出在自己的身上，这种糟糕的认知让他感到头疼，更让他头疼的是他的脑子竟然没有一丝可以被称为悲伤的情绪。

“你并没有什么不好，Thor，我只是不想和一个不爱我的男朋友交往。”

或许Jane说的对，但他一直不愿意承认。

Thor拿着Jane给他的魔药书籍走进地窖的时候，他听到了本不该出现在这里的声音，以至于他猛地顿住了脚步，没有去敲响眼前的大门。

“你的记性差到我难以想象。”门内传来了Loki的声音。

“我从来不喜欢记这些东西，你再告诉我一遍？全年级的人都知道你魔药课的成绩最好。”

和Loki对话的是一个女生，听内容他们像是在讨论魔药的配方，Thor站在门口，不知道该不该进去，他还没有做好和Loki照面的准备，而且他似乎发现Loki在面对除了他以外的人，并没有那种刻意嘲讽或者激怒别人的行为，只是很正常的在交谈，带了一点朋友间常有的调侃。

发现了这一点的Thor皱起了眉头，他开始有了一种十分奇怪的心理，夹杂着些许不甘。

时间就这样一点点地流逝，Thor自己也不知道在门口站了多久，就这样听着Loki和另外一个人说些关于期末考试和魔药课程的事情，明明每一次见到Loki都会产生莫名的气恼和烦躁，这一次就连他自己也不清楚哪里来的平静。Thor一点都不怀疑如果里面的人不出来，他就会这样一直听下去。

“对了，刚刚Jane Forster来过吗？我进来之前好像听到教授在和她说话。”

听到里面的女生隔着门板传来的话，Thor握着书脊的手不由得收紧，他已经料想到接下来Loki会有怎样难听的发言，给予Jane怎样恶劣的评价。

然而门内的Loki却只是顿了顿，轻笑着反问对方：“我为什么要留意一个格兰芬多？”

Valkyrie毫不留情地翻了个白眼，拿着手上乘药草用的汤匙指向眼前的黑发青年：“因为她是你哥哥的前女友，Odinson.”

这种一听就是故意喊出的姓氏让Loki冷下了脸。

“我说过别这么喊我。”

“哦——对，你说过，”Valkyrie笑了，她对激怒对方的行为总是显得乐此不疲，经过一学期的相处她和Loki说话的方式就越来越随性和大胆，“我想想，我应该怎么喊你？”

“Laufeyson？”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyrie的声音不算高，门外的Thor却可以清楚的听见那一个姓氏。

一个恐怖的猜想从Thor的大脑内划过，Loki对他说过的所有话几乎都在指向这一个猜想。

Laufeyson这个姓氏太过熟悉以至于Thor不得不去将一切事情联想起来，与Odinson相反的是，他曾几次听见这个姓氏都是和负面的消息捆绑在一起，和一些刺眼的、令人厌恶的名词同时出现，阿兹卡班、黑巫师、杀戮。所有带着这个姓氏的人仿佛驻定就会成为一个邪恶的巫师，而现在Thor听见的就是自己的弟弟被别人冠上了这样一个姓。

“你在偷听些什么？我亲爱的哥哥。”

Thor回过神来的时候就发现Loki已经以一副好整以暇地模样出现在自己的面前，地窖的门早就打开，刚刚和Loki交流的Valkyrie脸上的表情不太好，像是没想到会有人站在门外偷听。

“我……”Thor张了张嘴，到了嘴边的话绕了一圈又咽了回去。

“你听见了多少？”Loki接下了话音，下颌微扬，示意Thor回答他的问题。

其实他已经猜到Thor已经站在这里许久了，他没有在门上施加抗扰咒，一个简单的地窖木门不可能把他和Valkyrie的对话隔绝。

他是一个Laufeyson的事情只有自己和Valkyrie知道，他没有在家族族谱上找到过自己的名字，Odin和Frigga只有Thor一个儿子，他只是一个养子，一个不配出现在族谱上无人愿意提起的陌生人，他从出生开始就已经活在了欺骗之下。

其实这不难推测，也没有过多的震惊，他早就知道自己和Thor不一样，身体的某处总是透着一些灰暗。真正刺痛在他心脏上的是愤怒和不甘，一切本该理所当然的东西从他手中慢慢消失，渐渐的他开始一无所有。

这种感觉像是尖刀在他的皮肤上缓缓划开一道口子，更加沉重漫长。

此刻Thor站在他的面前，让他再一次回忆起当初手里紧握着族谱，羊皮纸的触感摩擦在指腹像细针顺着指尖扎进心脏的火辣痛楚。

“全部。”Thor如实回答。

“恭喜你，”Loki笑了，“你不再会有一个斯莱特林的弟弟了。”

Valkyrie皱起了眉头盯着Thor，仿佛如果对方说错一句话她就要把手里的汤匙砸向对方。

“Loki我……”Thor顿了半晌，“我没想到会是这样，你为什么——”

“停。”

Thor的下半句话被Loki一句命令截在了喉咙里，他面露怀疑地把目光放在Thor脸上，像是理解了什么猛然笑出了声。

“你在同情我吗，Thor？又一次？”

难怪他的傻哥哥会带着一脸愧疚的表情，估计也是认为他只不过是因为知道了自己真正的姓氏而发生了心理上的改变，比如和人恶语相向，比如被分在斯莱特林，怕是都被Thor归分在了“叛逆”和“悲伤”这一类原因。

Loki被Thor·Odinson气笑了，他简直不敢相信对方是个这样单纯的蠢货。

“我不需要你的同情。”Loki侧身避开了站在门口的Thor不打算在这里浪费时间，在从没完没了地争辩演变为暴力之前他宁愿提前离开。

但Thor根本不可能在这种时候让Loki就这样走掉，想伸手制止他却在仅仅差了毫米时又僵硬着停顿。

他明明可以轻而易举地拉住Loki，他限制凭借自己的优势着Loki的行动和决定，从来都是。

但这一次他却没办法让自己这么做，当清楚的意识到心中确实翻滚着那所谓的同情，他将Loki看做是一个受害者、一个弱者、一个需要他保护的弟弟，这是他与生俱来无法改变的习惯和思想。

与此同时他没有发现Loki高于一切的自尊和骄傲。

他相当于是将Loki踩在了脚下。

Thor发愣的时间长到那个黑发的青年消失在他的视线内，直到他的手臂被人拍了一下。

“如果我是他，”Valkyrie划开一个没什么善意的笑容，“我会把拳头揍在你的脸上。”

这位斯莱特林的姑娘说出的话似乎一点没有斯莱特林的样子。

“操——”Clinton Barton张嘴小声嘀咕着骂了一句脏话，紧接着又大声说了一次仿佛能更好的表达自己的震惊，“操。”

Steve揉了揉自己的鼻梁，没有理会对方连续两次将脏话当做语气感叹，看着坐在沙发上低头沮丧的Thor。

“我不认为这能成为你们矛盾的原因，Thor，他是Laufey的儿子并不能解释你们之间的争吵。”Steve叹了口气，他试图找出Thor的倾诉中隐瞒的事情。

他们刚认识不久后谁都知道Thor·Odinson对弟弟无限度的宠爱，没人见过Loki，但每个人都知道Thor有一个弟弟。

“……Loki让Jane和我分手了。”Thor小臂搭在膝盖上，相握的双手收紧了些，犹豫着说出。

“所以她甩了你。”Clint指出。

Thor不赞同地看向Clint：“我们是和平分手。”

对于这种狡辩Clint不以为然，耸肩表示：“那又怎么样，反正你又不爱她，也许她只是发现了你渣男的本质。”

这回Thor没有说话了，他眸子里闪过错愕，他从来都不知道自己表现得有那么明显，以至于连其他人都能看出来他对Jane的感情并不是爱意，就只有自己还在自我欺骗。

“我从来没有看到你对斯莱特林有过什么排斥，Thor。”Steve阻止了Clint继续说下去，这一次他眉头微微皱起，找到了问题的根源后内心对Thor的行为产生了不赞同。

“你对Loki已经产生了巨大的偏见，是因为他是斯莱特林，还是因为他是Loki。”

Steve的声音落在Thor的耳中，准确而且快速地击中了他内心所想，平静的水面被这句话激起不小的水花，溅在Thor的大脑、心脏，引起一丝痒意。

只是因为他是Loki。

他不愿意看见Loki的改变，不愿意接受从出生开始就已经存在的欺骗。

因为他想要的是和他一起度过那么多时间的Loki，因为他想要的是可以被他保护而存在的弟弟。

因为他想要Loki。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恢复更新。  
> 最近忙的也差不多接近尾声，剩下的就是学习上的事情了，但更新最近是不会断啦


	7. Chapter 7

“橡木，龙心腱，你有一根好魔杖，哥哥。”

Loki握着手中的魔杖仔细端详，从喉间发出嗤笑，翡翠色的绿眸看向床上的金发男人，此刻的Thor听不到任何声音，紧闭双目。

“看看你，毫无防备，失去抵抗力，躺在这里对外界发生的一无所知。”

Loki的姿态居高临下，将昏迷中的Thor贬得一文不值，他总是控制不住自己想要对对方做些什么，而作为击球手被游走球不幸击中也不是什么让人意外的事情，Loki能做的只不过是将这件事变得更严重些，这一下至少能让Thor昏迷一天。

而Loki，他只需要在得到Pomfrey夫人的允许下来到Thor的床边，不怀好意地将对方的魔杖握在手心，思考着能做点什么让Odinson收到一些应有的教训。

今天是霍格沃兹的魁地奇比赛，Loki当然没有参加这场比赛，对他来说这是一个无趣而且浪费体力的运动，而Thor不一样，他热爱这个，在他们兄弟感情没有出现裂痕之前Thor经常对Loki表示自己对魁地奇的喜爱。

所以当所有人都在为了这个比赛欢呼，站在观看台上挥舞着属于自己学院的旗帜，Loki就只是站在看台的最后面，人群最稀少的地方，用着近乎审视的目光打在Thor的身上，翠绿的眸子没有一刻不是放在那身金红相间的魁地奇制服上。

Loki注意到Thor在看他，注意点Thor注视他的眼神有所变化，入学典礼那天的熊熊怒火似乎早就被燃烧殆尽，失去了愤怒的双眸展现出的就像是它原本的色泽一样，装着的是最为安宁平静的海面。

这不是Loki想要的。

这不该是Thor应有的神情。

Loki攥紧了拳头，他觉得事情的发展逐渐脱离了自己的控制，这不对。

Thor应该恨他，应该永远用那种灼热的、仿佛要把他撕碎的神情看着他，而不是将自己看做一个普通人，他要的不是同情，更不是漠视。

当Loki意识到的时候他发现自己已经将咒语悄悄念出口了，轻声的咒语被淹没在学生的欢呼之下几乎消失，而那道穿梭在空中的金红色身影却因为这个咒语坠落。

Thor，或者说是所有人都没有来及反应这件事情的发生，游走球的走向直冲着Thor飞去，情况太过突然且迅速，Thor刚刚抬起球棒，就被击中了头部，在不知道是谁的惊呼声下视线就陷入了黑暗。

所有人都看着那个从未在赛场上出的击球手被一个失控的游走球击落。

Loki冷静地看着这一切发生，就好像刚才的事情根本不是由他而起，他越过Thor，低头将自己的视线隐藏，他知道有人在看他，或许是Valkyrie、或许是Stark、甚至是Jane，但他不在意，前两者根本不可能冒着自己学院被扣分的风险揭发自己，而Jane，他有十足的把握这个聪明的女人不会参与这件事。

等到有人把昏迷的Thor抬下场，比赛在微小的插曲后继续进行，Loki走到人群中，站在Valkyrie身边，面露微笑。

“你知道有人看见了。”Valkyrie侧首，余光撇向Loki扬起的唇角。

“你也知道他们和你一样不会参与这个。”Loki说完，将目光放在赛场上，没有人被刚才的小事故影响，Tony Stark作为找球手明显比第一次正式参加魁地奇的Peter要熟练太多，很快金飞贼和他的距离就只剩下短短几厘米，少了一个击球手的干扰对斯莱特林来说有了不小的好处。

当Tony握住金飞贼的那一刻，裁判高喊着比赛结束，斯莱特林的观看台传出喜悦的欢呼声。

Loki就是在人群的声音下离开球场，等待格兰芬多的队员看望Thor过后走出校医室，这才迈着步子来到Thor的床边。

“别打他魔杖的主意，Loki。”

Loki抬头，对着来到他面前的Jane Forster回以微笑，眉梢上挑，依旧没有放下魔杖。“我以为你不会参与这件事情。”

“在你不伤害他的前提下，是的。”Jane习惯了Loki轻蔑的神情，她能感觉到Loki对自己的厌恶，同时她也太清楚这其中的缘由。

“你认为我在伤害他？”Loki这回放下了魔杖，放弃了内心涌起的不好的想法，“真可惜这点程度还不能给他什么伤害。”

“你的嫉妒心真是异常。”

这仿佛就像是被狠狠给了一巴掌，半边脸火辣辣的疼，Loki收回的手顿了半晌，翠绿的眸子眯起，考量着对方话中的意思：“什么？”

“我说你的异常，别以为我看不出来，这也是一开始我和Thor提出分手的理由。”Jane摇头，她的视线变得凝重起来。

“我知道巫师界对同性的包容度很高，但我并不认为你们可以得到接受——”

“闭上你的嘴。”

“我不会发表任何意见但我希望你可以认识到这点，Loki，如果你再做这种行为，我会让你付出代价。”

话音落下周围陷入寂静，Loki静静地看着Jane，视线冰冷，被揭穿之后的压抑烦躁心情几乎喷薄而出皱成一团乱麻，连呼吸都轻了半分，但诡异的安静过后又是一个不屑的笑容：“你只会说这些是吗？”

“你无法阻止我做任何事情，Jane Forster.”

他不能否认这个，即使再擅长撒谎，他也没有做出否定，Jane是个聪明的人，他根本不需要撒谎，但这也是他讨厌这个女人的原因。

必须承认从某个时刻开始Thor在他心中的位置就发生了变化，他无法控制心脏带来的剧烈令人窒息的跳动，而当他意识到Thor所对他产生的情感时，心中那片隐晦纯粹的地方滋生出灰暗的角落。

Loki可以接受Thor把他当做弟弟，可以接受Thor把他当做朋友亦或是知己，但唯独同情和漠视是他最不愿意看见的，那种由同情衍生出的保护欲令他作呕，而漠视，令他恐慌。

他宁愿Thor恨他。

更想要Thor爱他。

但如果后者这种可能性发生了，就像Jane说的——他不会得到任何人的接受。


	8. Chapter 8

“LOKI！”

“嘭——”

看着好不容易被自己找到的书就这样被扔在地上，Loki重新弯腰捡起，拍了拍书封上被沾了半边的尘土，对着刚刚朝他呼喊并且把他的书扔在地上满脸质问的Valkyrie微笑。

“在我给你一个昏昏倒地之前，给我解释一下你跟踪我的理由？”

“你在禁书区，Loki，而你居然向我索要理由？”Valkyrie抱臂盯着对方手中厚重的和板砖一样的古书籍，上面的书目让她咂舌。

“你也在禁书区。”

“因为我跟踪你。”

Loki翻了白眼，他转身将书放在桌面上，提灯微黄的光亮照明了书面，古铜色的书镀上一层暗黄的光芒，也让Valkyrie在灰暗的环境下看清了Loki的面容，那双翡翠样的眼眸灼灼发光，嘴角挂着狡黠的笑容。

“你打算用黑魔法做什么，杀了你哥哥吗？”Valkyrie没有想象中的恐慌，面对一个半夜溜进禁书区偷黑魔法书籍的学生反倒是镇静的异于常人，“而且看样子你还想把这书偷走。”

“我怎么可能对我还在昏迷中的哥哥做这种事。”Loki嗤笑，“这可不是为他准备的。”

将桌上几本找好的书籍抱进怀里，Loki刚准备抬脚离开，就被Valkyrie挡在面前。

Loki不以为然：“Dumbledore设了禁书区，如果连偷书的人都没有，这里就和废弃没什么区别。”

“你只会说歪理，我要听的是你想用它们对付谁。”

Loki从长袍内侧的口袋抽出魔杖垂在身侧。：“这不是你需要知道的事情。”

Valkyrie目光落在那根魔杖上，在魔咒这方面她很难敌过Loki，更何况她根本没在跟踪Loki的时候记得带上魔杖。

“告诉我你不会做什么蠢事。”Valkyrie结果还是侧身让了路。

“我从不会做对我无益的事情。”Loki收起魔杖，重新扬起一抹笑容。

看着Loki的身影消失在禁书区，Valkyrie最后看了一眼淹没在漆黑中的书架，被Loki拿走的几本书分布在不同的位置不难发觉，但直觉告诉Valkyrie那几本书上绝对有许多足矣令人毛骨悚然的咒语。

她没有阻止Loki做这种事，也有大部分原因存在于她的好奇，她更相信斯莱特林永远不会做不理智的事情。

  
Thor从病床上醒的时候已经是第二天早晨，这时候的Loki早已经抱着自己摸着夜色偷来的古书读了一晚上，看着上面那些恶心的、不堪入目的魔咒和魔药，即使是Loki也有些不适。

而这一切对于躺了一天的Thor来说都不得而知，他唯一能猜测到的就是自己的脑袋遭到袭击十有八九就是Loki做的。

看了眼床边上放着些自己朋友送来的慰问品，Thor摇摇头主动忽略了其中有Clint署名的怪味豆，将视线放在校医室的门口。

“Hey, brother.”Thor向门口当然斯莱特林打了招呼，平静而且淡然。

“我以为我已经告诉你关于这件事情了。”Loki走到床边，他现在无意和眼前这个人争吵，嘴角保持着细小的弧度，静静地看着对方。

“但我们一起长大，我一直把你当做兄弟。”

空气逐渐寂静下来，Loki愣了愣，不知该对这句话作何反应，他并不能很好的处理Thor突如其来的坦白和煽情，不仅令他疑惑，还有点震惊。

但这句话从Thor嘴里说出来的同时他有觉得哪里不太对，隐藏在话语下的又好像有另一番含义。

Loki皱起眉，仿佛眼前这个金发的男人不是Thor：“你刚刚说什么？”

“我知道你并不是这样的，Loki，你不应该是现在这个样子。”Thor调整好心态，换了措辞。

好吧，现在他觉得有点恶心了。比昨天晚上看到的任何一个魔咒还要恶心。

“在我没有把你的嘴封住之前你最好别说话，Thor，”Loki微昂起头，面露高傲，“你认为什么？我内心善良，想告诉我回头是岸？我不知道那颗游走球把你砸出了什么毛病但我很确定你该住嘴了。”

Thor不说话了，他注视着Loki，表情看上去甚至有些可怜。

Loki懒得再和对方争辩这种事情，金发的格兰芬多脸上的表情让他无心再待下去，垂在两侧的手臂环在胸前，一边的眉毛上挑，“我来只是告诉你停止这几天有关Laufey的调查，我不管你想知道什么，我永远都不可能姓Odinson.”

前几天Thor不断的对当年的事情进行调查，像是想要知道这件事情的每一个细节，明明已经是成定居的事实，不知道他到底想要证明什么，这让Loki感到十分的不适和烦躁。

床上的男人抿紧了唇瓣，他仍然看着Loki，但脸上的神色变了，抬起下巴的时候让Loki更清晰的看见了那双湛蓝的眼眸。

Loki感觉自己浑身都不舒服。

那目光烧的他浑身炙热。

“Loki，有时候我会庆幸你不姓Odinson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来了  
> 更新什么的都是随缘


End file.
